


Painted Hearts

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene spend a lazy morning together with paint.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 10





	Painted Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This week is going to be a little crazy for me so I challenged myself to write drabbles that are exactly 100 words. I plan on completing all the prompts, but we'll see what this week looks like!

Rapunzel traced another heart onto Eugene’s back. Both of them were covered in shades of pink and red and white, although Eugene was the one getting his back painted on. For practice.

The scent of the room was overwhelming. Rapunzel rolled her head back and laughed. She might as well have painted the covers.

“Eugene!” she exclaimed, “You need to stop moving.” She laughed.

“Sunshine, I get that I’m the one getting painted on, but if you were a painting, I’d want to stare at you twenty-four seven.”

She chuckled again. “Happy Day of Hearts, Eugene.”

“Happy Day of Hearts.”


End file.
